battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasick and Grey's Argument
Part 1 Seasick: It had be almost a month since Sven and Saeros broke up. The fallout had resulted in Saeros’s dragon attacking Sven, injuring him greatly. Seasick was extremely disappointed in her daughter, however she tried to comfort her as well, with little success. Saeros spent most of her time alone or down at the docks with her father. Time, she supposed, would heal all wounds. That morning, Seasick was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for Grey to arrive. She had received her letter a week ago, and it was clear that the chief was not happy about what happened. Seasick took a deep breath and stood up as she saw the night fury in the sky approaching. Grey: It took Chief Grey a lot of willpower to send a letter to Seasick demanding to see her regarding the argument between Sven and Saeros, but deep down she knew she had no choice whatsoever. Saeros and her dragon attacked the Heir of Haligan Island, which had always been considered a huge crime among all Chiefs at least in the Wilderwest region. It would be no different if someone Thor-forbid attacked Egil when Haddock was alive or if someone attacked Akkey’s child. Saeros and her Deadly Nadder needed to be punished. Thankfully, she, Brandt, and Sven decided that a ban was enough. Nothing too drastic, and Saeros was only a teenager with a broken heart…not a criminal. Nevertheless, her baby boy was injured because of an order given by Saeros. Something needed to be done, and of course that meant facing her best friend Seasick. She hoped with all the gods that this would be quick and easy, but…with all the anger in her heart right now…and given how big of a temper Seasick had…this was going to be far from easy. Finally, Shadow landed in front of Seasick’s house, and sure enough, there was Seasick. Grey dismounted Shadow and stared at Seasick. “Seasick,” she said simply. S: Seasick was silent for a moment, and then stepped towards the Chief. “I’m sorry about what happened. Saeros is…” seasick paused and looked away. “Saeros isn’t here right now. But she is really, really sorry.” G: Grey’s cold stare melted into a look a sadness. She wanted to reach forward and to hug her best friend, one of the few who had been with her through thick and thin, but now, she was not Seasick’s best friend. She was the Chief of Haligan Island and…a mother…a very concerned mother. She took a deep breath. “I understand,” she replied secretly thankful that Saeros wasn’t around for this, “and I accept her apology. However, she ordered her dragon to attack my son, the Heir of Haligan Island. Attacking any heir is considered a crime against the tribe. Saeros and her dragon need to face the consequences.” S: Seasick could feel her temper beginning to rise. She knew Saeros and Whiteheart needed punishment, but she also had a strong urge to protect them. “And what exactly is the punishment?” Seasick asked, trying not to sound angry. “I accept that they need punishment, but I’m not about to hand over my daughter for imprisonment or execution, regardless of her crime.” G: “Relax, Seasick,” Grey said trying not to sound angry herself. She was appalled that her best friend, Seasick would actually think for a minute that she was that cold-hearted as to order a young teenager to be imprisoned or executed. “I only demand that Saeros no longer show herself or her dragon on my island. She and WhiteHeart are banned from Haligan Island indefinitely or until Sven himself says anything different to lift the ban.” S: “That…that’s it?” Seasick asked in surprise. “You traveled all this way just to tell me that? You could have just written it in the letter. Why are you really here? You didn’t think you could just waltz over here and yell at my daughter did you?” G: “I thought it would be best to resolve this face to face rather than in a letter,” Grey retorted trying to remain calm. “Despite how much I would love to give your daughter a piece of my mind personally, I only wished to discuss this with you and you alone. You should be thankful that’s all I wanted.” S''': “Look, I get that you’re upset, but this is really up to our children to deal with, not us.” Seasick shot back. “You know damn well that Saeros is a good kid. She was just pushed too far. She never meant to hurt Sven.” '''G: "He’s lucky that a spine in the arm was all he got. What if the dragon had done more damage like rip a limb off? I understand that she was pushed too far, Seasick,” Grey said trying to keep her temper in check, “but did that call for ordering her dragon to ATTACK Sven like he was the enemy? I’m the Chief, and Sven is my Heir. I can’t just ignore that, Seasick, and while we’re on the subject, you don’t seem to concerned about the boy you always saw as your nephew from where I’m standing.” S''': “You know damn well I love that boy, but I know that he’s strong, and it’s not like it was a fatal injury!” Seasick snapped, trying not to yell. “Once I found out what happened from Saeros, I knew that Sven would pull through. Oh, and let’s not ignore the fact that Sven practically forced himself on Saeros! And even after she said she was leaving, he tried to force her to stay! What do you say to that Grey?!?” '''G: “Okay, I understand that he went too far there,” Grey said remembering the brief moment of silence before Saeros slapped him across the face, “and Brandt and I were very disappointed in him for reacting that way. But come on, Seasick,” she said mockingly shrugging, “it’s not like he hurt her in any way when he did. He only kissed her. Saeros didn’t give him a fatal injury, and Sven didn’t harm her! Everything is okay now, right?!” S''': “Oh for Gods’ sake Grey!” Seasick yelled. “Look, both of our children are clearly guilty here! You can’t just come here and blame it all on Saeros and decide that only she gets punished! Sven is no saint, sure he didn’t go nearly as far as Saeros did, but gods he easily could have! And that warrants punishment!” '''G: “Well, what do you suggest I do with Sven, Seasick?!” Grey yelled back. “Don’t you think he was punished enough when Saeros attacked him!” S: “Hardly!” Seasick scoffed. “It was only a small injury to his arm! He wouldn’t have learned anything from the event. Perhaps we should cut off his–” “Mother!” Eydis yelled, suddenly appearing from the doorway of the house. “If you two are going to keep this yelling match up, can you please do it somewhere else, like in the fields? I’m trying to get my child to nap!” “Fine, fine, you’re right dear.” Seasick said in annoyance. Quickly leading Grey into the large fields beside her house, Seasick continued her rant. “You came all this way to discuss Saeros’ punishment, and yes I agree she deserves it, but Sven also needs punishing too. They are both guilty.” G: “I understand that lines were crossed on both sides, but I am discussing Saeros’ punishment as a Chief on behalf of her heir,” Grey said crossing her arms. “Sven’s punishment is something Brandt and I will discuss on our own time. That is not for you to decide.” S: “That’s bullshit Grey!” Seasick snapped back. “So what are you saying? That if he did take it too far that I wouldn’t be able to have a say in his punishment? Just because I’m not from your island? It should work both ways, if that’s the case!” G: As much as the Chief of Haligan Island hated to admit it at the moment, her former comrade was absolutely right. Sven was just as guilty as Saeros was for how he acted. The way he acted by forcing himself onto her through that kiss and trying to force her to stay was not how she and Brandt raised him to treat women, and it was even more disappointing knowing that if a guy had done that to Dagny or Kari he would be the first to suggest the guy was to be executed. “Okay, fine, I’ll give you that,” she finally said still glaring at the woman in front of her. “You should have a say after how my son treated your daughter. Although I have to admit, Seasick, from what you were about to suggest just now, I’m a little concerned about your suggestions. Let’s not forget who the Chief is around here, shall we?” S: “You are the chief yes,” Seasick seethed, trying not to raise her voice again.“But you AREN’T the chief on this island! You can’t just barge in and start bossing people around like you own the place! Perhaps I should call my own chief and have him deal with it too!” G: “Do what you want,” Grey said coolly. “Need I also remind you that I’m the second-in-command of the late King Haddock. So, technically, I can, especially when it involves my son.” Part 2 S: “How is that even relevant, Grey?” Seasick snapped. “We’re not in the Wilderwest! You don’t have authority here! Look, let’s get back to the real issue here, which is punishing both our children. I want to punish Sven for his actions, and you want to punish Saeros for hers. Why can’t we just agree to that?” G: Grey rolled her eyes trying to keep her temper in check. She was right…again. Thor-damn it, she hated admitting that. She was second-in-command to the late King of the Wilderwest..and Peaceable Country was nowhere near that region. She was pretty much powerless here. “Fine, I already demanded my punishment for Saeros,” Grey said shrugging. “You should do the same for Sven.” S: “Okay, well if Saeros is banned from Haligan Island indefinitely, then I want Sven banned from visiting or seeing any of my daughters!” Seasick said. “I don’t have the authority to ban him from the island, so forbidding him from seeing any of my daughters will have to do. Do we have a deal?” G: “Deal,” Grey said simply. “So long as Saeros stays away from Haligan Island, Sven will not have any contact with your daughters.” S: “Fine.” Seasick replied simply, folding her arms. “Perhaps you should go home and teach your boy a thing or two about manners.Or how to properly treat a lady.” G: The Chief glared…HARD…at the woman in front of her. She was basically clenching her teeth similar in a look similar to her Night Fury, but she stayed where she was. She didn’t jump on Seasick no matter how much she wanted to at the moment. No one insulted her kids…especially those she considered her best friends. One would say Greg, Warren, Asha, and even King Haddock were lucky they never said anything about Sven, Dagny, and Kari. “Well, maybe you should teach your girl how to follow orders or how to not to be a juvenile delinquent,” the Chief said as calmly as she could despite how angry she was. She stopped when she remembered Seasick’s recent problems with her oldest daughter and then smirked. “Oh wait, you already failed with Eydis. I wouldn’t be surprised if Saeros went down the same road.” S: That last comment hit Seasick like a ton of bricks. She was stunned into silence for a few seconds, unable to find words. “Go.” She finally managed to spit out, her voice filled with both anger and pain. “Go. GO AWAY! GET OFF THIS ISLAND!” Furious, who was nearby, flew and came to Seasick’s side. “You’ve done enough Human. Do as she says and leave.” Furious said simply in Norse. G: Grey paid absolutely know attention to Furious and Shadow as they quickly flew to their riders’ respective sides. All she could focus on was Seasick screaming at her as she returned to glaring at her. “OH SURE! SCREAM TO HIGH VALHALLA!” Grey shouted back. “THAT SOLVES ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO LONELY IN THAT REBELLION!” Shadow looked at Grey completely shocked as she turned away from Seasick and Furious. She looked up at the bigger dragon. “Furious, she–” Shadow was about to plea only to be cut off by Grey. S: Seasick quickly turned away from Grey and began to run towards the forest nearby. Furious began to chase after her, and turned back to Grey. “Behind that beautiful face of yours, human, you really are a horrible person.” The Sea Dragon growled. “Perhaps you lost part of your soul when you became friends with that Demon.” G: Grey’s glare finally faded as she looked at Furious and then at the retreating form of Seasick. The weight of her hurtful words smacked her in the face…very hard. “Well, maybe you should teach your girl how to follow orders or how to not to be a juvenile delinquent. Oh wait, you already failed with Eydis. I wouldn’t be surprised if Saeros went down the same road.” “OH SURE! SCREAM TO HIGH VALHALLA! THAT SOLVES ALL YOUR PROBLEMS! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO LONELY IN THAT REBELLION!” “What have I done?” she thought to herself. She was about to run after her friend…her best friend when she stopped remembering that Furious was right there. There was no way Furious would let her go after Seasick now…not after what just happened, and there was certainly no way Seasick would listen to her. She sighed sadly knowing that she might’ve lost her best friend. “Come on, Shadow, let’s go home,” she said to her Night Fury. “No, wait,” ''Shadow crooned. ''“Furious, go get Seasick! They can still work this out!” S: “''It is up to them to solve this problem, not us.” Furious replied to Shadow. With a sad glance at the Night Fury, Furious turned and chased after Seasick. '''G:' Shadow looked at Furious not believing what he just said. Then again he was right. Grey and Seasick were not kids anymore. This was something they needed to work out on their own, and right now, they clearly didn’t want that. Right now, it was best to leave things alone. So, the Night Fury didn’t say anything as she turned to Grey nuzzling her cheek in comfort. Grey smiled in comfort as she held Shadow’s head close. “At least I got you and our family,” she said before sighing sadly. “Come on,” she mounted her Night Fury, “let’s go home, girl.” With that, Shadow took off. Grey didn’t dare look back knowing that if she did the tears would fall. However, that didn’t matter as the tears ended up flowing down her cheeks. Why did she say those awful things? How could she say those awful things? To Seasick, of all people? The one who traveled so far to visit her and the kids when each of them were born…the one who traveled so far to visit her for her coronation? She might have just lost her best friend forever…over a break up between her son and Seasick’s daughter. “I’m so sorry, Seasick,” she said to herself. “I hope one day you can forgive me.” Category:EU Category:Grey Bergman Category:Seasick